Oshawott Asha
'Oshawott Asha '''jest drugim Pokémonem Asha złapanym w regionie Unova. Historia thumb|left|Debiut OshawottaAsh po raz pierwszy spotkał Oshawotta w laboratorium Profesor Juniper w odcinku [[BW001|''W cieniu Zekroma!]], pod jej własnością. Zainteresował się Ashem, ponieważ tamten nazwał go uroczym. Zaczął go śledzić. Patrzył zza drzewa, gdy Ash walczył przeciwko Tripowi, a następnie upewniał się, czy wszystko było w porządku po przywróceniu energii elektrycznej Pikachu przez Zekroma. Wyruszył w drogę za Ashem, najczęściej przebywa poza zasięgiem wzroku. W odcinku [[BW002|''Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!]], pojawił się ponownie. Po pokonaniu przez Zespół R Pidove, rzucił swoją muszlę, przedziurawiając balon. Niedługo potem, Oshawott użył Wodnej Broni na Woobacie Jessie. W odcinku [[BW003|''Sandile w natarciu!]], Oshawott wykazał zainteresowanie wyjazdami z Ashem i ujawnił mu się. W końcu Ash dostaje jego Poké Ball od Profesor Juniper i staje się Pokémonem Asha. Jest bardzo zazdrosny o Pikachu, a zarazem dość samolubny. W odcinku ''The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice'', Oshawott jeszcze próbował uzyskać pełną uwagę Asha, do momentu, gdzie wyszedł z Poké Balla na początku walki, chociaż Ash wybrał Pikachu. Jednak Oshawott szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy zobaczył przeciwnika, który był jego wyższą ewolucją. thumb|left|Oshawott i AshW odcinku [[BW005|''Triple Leaders, Team Threats!]], Ash używa Oshawotta w walce w Sali Striaton. Walczył przeciwko Cilanowi i jego Pansage'owi. Oshawott był przestraszony Pansage'em na początku, ale po kilku zachętach Asha i Pikachu postanowił walczyć. Jednak Pansage uniknął wszystkich ataków z łatwością i uderzył Oshawotta Nasiennym Pociskiem i Gryzieniem. W końcu Oshawott trafił Pansage z powietrza Wodną Bronią. Pansage zaczął pobierać moc Słonecznego Promienia. Na ten widok Oshawott skamieniał ze strachu. Jednak, w bitwie w odcinku [[BW006|''Dreams by the Yard Full!]], był w stanie wykorzystać swoją muszlę do odbicia Słonecznego Promienia, jak również Nasiennego Pocisku. Następnie użył Ostrej Muszli i pokonał Pansage'a, wygrywając bitwę i zdobywając dla Asha Potrójną Odznakę. Oshawott objawił się jako samiec, kiedy walczył z dziką Snivy, którą chciał złapać Ash w odcinku [[BW007|''Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!]]. Był zakochany po uderzeniu Przyciągania przez Trawiastego Pokémona i ostatecznie został odwołany. W odcinku [[BW010|''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!]] był używany do walki z Tranquillem Tripa. Został pokonany przez jego Powietrznego Asa. W odcinku [[BW015|''The Battle According to Lenora!]] walczył z Lenorą i jej Watchogiem po tym, jak jej Lillipup użył Ryku do wezwania go na pole bitwy, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Pomimo walki z dobrym wykorzystaniem muszli jako tarczy, został pokonany przez potężny Elektrowstrząs Watchoga. thumb|Oshawott bez muszliW odcinku [[BW016|''Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!]], Oshawott i Tepig trenowali z Ashem w Klubie Walk, aby zwiększyć swoją szybkość. Podczas szkolenia, Oshawott nauczył się Strumienia Wody, lecz miał kłopoty z trafianiem do celu. Stoczył rewanż z Lenorą i jej Watchogiem. Tak jak za pierwszym razem został wezwany przez Ryk Herdiera. Walka zakończyła się remisem. W odcinku [[BW024|''Emolga the Irresistible!]], Oshawott zakochał się w dzikiej Emoldze. Kiedy Emolga użyła Przyciągania na Minccino Bianci, Oshawott dobrowolnie skoczył w ścieżkę ataku, aby móc się zakochać. Później, postanowił udać się przeciwko grupie Swoobatów, w celu ochrony Emolgi. W obu przypadkach, Ash był zmuszony do wycofania Oshawotta do jego Poké Balla. Później w odcinku [[BW025|''Emolga and the New Volt Switch!]], Oshawott dzielnie chronił Emolgę i Axew przed niektórymi dzikimi Watchogami i przywrócił jabłka każdemu, jednak dziki Simisear go znokautował. W odcinku [[BW028|''Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!]], Oshawott walczył przeciwko Blitzle Stephana. Bitwa zakończyła się, gdy jego muszla została wyrzucona z rąk w dal. Przerażony, Oshawott gonił ją, ale, niestety, nie mógł jej znaleźć. Po wielu nieudanych próbach zastępczych, Dwebble Cilana wykonał nową muszlę z pobliskiej skały, ale była zbyt duża i zbyt ciężka dla Oshawotta. Ash następnie szkolił go, dając Oshawott siłę do utrzymywania nowej muszli. Niestety, została ona zniszczona podczas rewanżu z Blitzle, ale Oshawott okazał się znacznie szybszy po wszystkich szkoleniach i był w stanie bronić się bez muszli. Wkrótce pokonał Blitzle Strumieniem Wody. Po bitwie, Axew znalazł brakującą muszlę w lesie, która wróciła do Oshawotta. thumb|Oshawott próbujący uniknąć bitwy W odcinku [[BW031|''Ash and Trip's Third Battle!]], Ash wysyła Oshawotta przeciwko Timburrowi Tripa. Na początku przestraszył się trochę belki przeciwnika, ale Ash dodał mu otuchy. Ash kazał Oshawottowi korzystać ze Strumienia Wody, który wymknął się spod kontroli ponownie. Trip wzywa czas i prosi Asha, by Oshawott wykorzystał Strumień Wody ponownie. Podczas prędkości Oshawotta po polu bitwy, Trip robi zdjęcie twarzy Oshawotta i pokazuje, że Oshawott ma zamknięte oczy, gdy używa tego ruchu. Trip sugeruje, że dlatego Oshawott ma tyle kłopotów z kontrolą Strumienia Wody. Gdy bitwa została wznowiona, jednocześnie dwa Pokémony użyli ich "broni", lecz to Oshawott zwyciężył przy użyciu Ostrej Muszli. Po poradzie Tripa, Ash szkolił Oshawotta, by otworzył oczy pod wodą w odcinku [[BW032|''Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!]]. Oshawott był główną wadą dla grupy Tympole'ów, którzy zaatakowali go. Jego oczy były zamknięte, ale w końcu Oshawott otworzył oczy i zaczął bać się Tympole'ów. Później, gdy walczył z Palpitoadem, który zarządził pierwszy atak, Oshawott wykonał doskonały Strumień Wody, pokonując go i umożliwiając Ashowi jego złapanie. W BW058, Oshawott był używany w walce z Pansearem Chiliego. Po tym jak Oshawott zgłosił się na ochotnika do walki z Pansearem, Ash uznał, że to był dobry pomysł, i bitwa rozpoczęła się. Chociaż Oshawott walczył dobrze, uderzając Panseara kilkoma potężnymi Ostrymi Muszlami, Pansear okazał się zbyt silny i pokonał Oshawotta z nowo nauczonym Słonecznym Promieniem. Ruchy |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(104, 144, 240); "|Wodna Broń | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(104, 144, 240); "|[[BW002|''Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Akcja | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|[[BW005|''Triple Leaders, Team Threats!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(104, 144, 240); "|Ostra Muszla | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(104, 144, 240); "|[[BW006|''Dreams by the Yard Full!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(104, 144, 240); "|Strumień Wody | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(104, 144, 240); "|''Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!'' |} Kategoria:Pokémony Asha